She's Definately One Of A Kind
by bigtimerush-harrypotter-mylife
Summary: Dakota Allison, daughter of a murderer, but who? Follow Dakota and her adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Chapter1: Diagon Alley and New Friends

**First multiple chapter fic... reviews are lovely:)**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Diagon Alley and New Friends**_

"Dakota, dear? It's time to wake up." I heard the voice at the foot of my bed.

"Can it wait an hour? I don't wanna get up."

"No, sweetheart, it can't. Severus is here to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies." I opened my eyes a little to see Albus at the foot of my bed.

"Fine, I'll get up. But you'll still have to give me an hour to get ready." I sad as I sat up.

Al chuckled, "Alright, get ready, I'll tell Severus you'll be down soon."

"Alrighty, just tell him not to touch the bookshelf." I smiled sweetly.

"DUMBLEDORE," yelled Snape. I giggled.

"Dakota Allison, what did you do?" He chuckled again, he chuckles a lot.

"Nothing!" I singsonged as I skipped to the bathroom.

After I showered and got dressed in my purple plaid shirt and a pair of shorts, I grabbed a pair of socks and walked out my bedroom door, pulling my long red hair into a ponytail. Instead of walking down the stairs, I jumped up on the banister and slid down.

When I got to the bottom, I pulled on my socks and put my teal converse sneakers on. While I was lacing them up, Sev asked, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah," I said, "but how am I going to pay for everything? I haven't any money."

Al spoke up first, "Severus, I'm afraid it's time to tell her."

"Tell me what?" I panicked.

"Dakota, sit down." Severus sighed. I did as i was told, for once

"Is this about my real parents?" I questioned.

"It is"

"I-I can't do this." I said as I jumped up and ran through the halls of Hogwarts until I was outside. When I got out, I sat down on the steps, breathing heavy.

***Back Inside...(3rd person)***

"Severus, I'm giving you the key to her vault, tell her to go to wait outside. She can learn about Sirius and McKaylah another time." Albus whispered.

Snape took the key to vault 642 and walked out into Dumbledore's office. He turned around to face Dumbledore.

"How are we supposed to tell an eleven year old girl that her mother died having her and that her father is a mass-murderer?"

"This is something I do not have the answer to, Severus. Now go, before she wanders off, you know how she gets."

"Unfortunately, I do. She's just like her father, with all the pranking and her hyperness." Snape half-smiled, walking out out o the office and outside to where Dakota was, sitting underneath a tree, staring at the Black Lake.

***Back to Dakota's POV***

"Dakota, time to go." Sev said walking up behind me.

"Okay," I sighed getting up.

"Any new pranks lately?" he asked, trying to make small talk on the way to Hogsmeade so we could apperate.

"One. On Filch. But it was only because he took my Sugar Quills from Honeydukes."

"How'd you get those?" he wondered.

"None of your business." I yelled as i ran to the apperation point. I semi-patiently waited for Snape to catch up. When he did, I linked my arm through his and waited for him to apperate us to Diagon Alley.

***At Diagon Alley***

"Dakota, I'm going to get you some money, you wait here." Severus told me as we got to Gringotts.

"Okay." I sat on the steps, I learned the hard way not to disobey him.

"I should have brought a book with me," I muttered after a few minutes of waiting. Then I felt someone sit to my left, being there was a wall to my right.

"Hello, I'm Fred," said the one to my left.

"And I'm George," said the other.

I looked at them, "HOLY COW! There are two of you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," they said together.

"That's so cool," I said smiling at them, I glanced up at the doors, Snape was coming. "I'm Dakota, by the way, I'm going to be a first year. Maybe I'll see you both at Hogwarts, yeah?"

"Yeah," the one called Fred smiled.

George joined in, "We're second years. Hopefully you'll end up in Gryffindor like ourselves."

"Dakota. Weasley Brats." Snape said as he approached us.

"Uncle Sev? Why'd you call them brats?" I asked him.

The twins cracked up, "Uncle Sev?" They laughed. "why would you call the greasy git that?" My face saddened.

George stopped laughing immediately, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Dakota." he whispered as he hugged me.

"It's okay, George. It's just that i was raised by Dumbledore and Severus helped out from time to time."

"Oh, so I guess that crosses out meeting up at King's Cross Station and sitting together on the Hogwarts Express, doesn't it?" Fred asked me.

"No, it doesn't." Snape added. "Dumbledore has arranged for her to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of break. We are going to finish getting her school supplies and then she is going to pack when she gets home. She shall be there tomorrow."

"Really?" All three of our faces lit up. When Snape nodded, I hugged Fred and George until Snape said it was time to get my wand.

"Bye!" I yelled to them and waved as I walked with Snape toward Ollivander's. After i got my wand, we got my robes and school books. Snape was also kind enough to buy me Sugar Quills and Salt Water Taffy because I had "tamed my hyperness" as he put it.

When we got back, I ran through the halls, all the way to Albus' office and to my room, grabbing some shirts, tank-tops, shorts, and a swimsuit, putting them into my trunk. I also put a few books, a pair of sandals, my hairbrush, toothbrush, and my candy in there. I walked back out into the office.

"Do I have to bring my school stuff, or can i leave them here?" I asked.

"You can leave them here, but on the first day, you must move some of your stuff to whichever house you are placed in."

"Mkay!" I called as I skipped down to the kitchens to get some dinner. After I had some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, I walked back to Al's office and into my room. As I was falling asleep, I overheard Al talking to Snape and Minerva.

"So, Severus, how was Diagon Alley?" I heard McGonagall say.

"She be-friended the identical Weasleys, Minerva" he answered.

As always, Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems that if she has be-friended them, she might be-friend Lee Jordan as well."

"Albus, are you implying that we might have a repeat of the Marauders?"McGonagall asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Maybe, Minerva, maybe," he probably said something else, but was to busy falling asleep, wondering who these "Marauders" were and why they were called that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Weasleys

_Chapter Two: The Weasley's _

"Wake up you sleepy head!"

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, sitting up slightly.

"Ten o'clock." Two identical voices said. Woah, hold up. Identical voices? I looked to my left. Fred and George were sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well, hello there," I grumbled.

"Ready to go?" They asked.

"I'm still basically asleep. Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Burrow of course!" Fred and George smiled, pulling me up out of bed.

"Oh right, lemme change, I'll be out in a minute." I walked over to my closet, the twins walked out of my room and into Al's office. I quickly grabbed my jean shorts from yesterday and put them on. I also grabbed my owl top and put it on over my purple tank top.**  
**

"Ready to go?" I asked walking out, my trunk levitating behind me.

"Dakota, where'd you learn that spell?" Albus Asked me.

"Found it in a book while I was exploring the castle a few weeks ago." I stated, shrugging my shoulders. Fred and George started laughing.

"Are you planning on going barefoot?" Al said, pointing to my feet.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid." I grabbed my sneakers and pulled them on. After both were on, I stood up straight. The twins were staring at me.

"Ok, I get that I'm absolutely amazing and everything, but why are the two of you staring at me?"

"Because we didn't get a hug, that's why." I walked over to the two of them and hugged them.

"Better?" I asked, looking up at them.

"Actually, yes." George answered.

"Now, to the Burrow." Fred said, grabbing my trunk and putting it in the fireplace. "We're going to send your stuff first, wait a few minutes, then go. Do you have all you stuff?"

"Yeah, everything's in the trunk." I said

"What about your wand?" Al asked.

"It's in there," I turned to the twins, "so, are we going or what?"

George grabbed some floo-powder, shouted 'The Burrow,' and off went my trunk.

"Well, let's get to it." I smiled, walking into the fireplace, the twins right behind me. I grabbed Some floo-powder and dropped it as they both linked arms with me and I shouted our destination.

After a few seconds of spinning through nothing, the three of us landed in a small, dusty living room. George fell, pulling me on top of him. Fred was still standing, but tripped over George's foot. I couldn't help but laugh, which caused them to laugh too.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. All three of them looked up.

"Mother! How wonderful to see you again!" Fred exclaimed, standing. George also stood up, but he was nice enough to help me

"Hush, Fred." She said to him, then, she turned to me, "you must be Dakota."

"I must be," I said clinging to George's arm, being my legs were weak.

"Are you okay,dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"I'm fine, first time traveling by floo, that's all." I laughed nervously. George walked me over to the couch.

"Sit." he said.

"George, trust me, I'm fine" I said, but he pushed me down.

"Just for a few minutes, while we round everyone up so we can introduce you," Fred said, grabbing my trunk, "you'll be rooming with us, if you don't mind."

"Fred! You're actually rooming with their sister Ginny," Mrs. Weasley told me. I looked up at Fred and George, they smiled and winked then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to round up the rest of the family, you stay put, alright dear?" she asked me.

"Alright." I smiled at her. She smiled back and walked out of the room. Not less than a minute later, the twins walked back in and sat on either side of me.

"You ready to meet the Weasleys, Dakota?" George whispered. A bunch of redheads then entered the room.

"Bill," Fred muttered as a tall man with long hair and brown eyes walked in.

The next one to enter the room was shorter than the first, with short, curly hair.

"Charlie," George told me.

"Percy," both of them said as a curly haired boy, about fourteen, with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose walked in.

"Ickle-Ronniekins!" they exclaimed when a short boy around ten walked in.

Then, a short girl, no younger than eight or nine walked in, "I'm Ginny." She told me.

"I'm Dakota." I smiled. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, Bill," I pointed to the one with long lair,then the shorter one, "Charlie," then the one with glasses, "Percy," the youngest son, "Ron," then the only girl, "and obviously you're Ginny."

The twins stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "well, now you know the family, Let's show you to your room." They led me upstairs to a room with two beds on each side of the room ad prank plans everywhere.

"I'm guessing this isn't Ginny's room," I said looking around.

"Nope, not at all," they smirked, "this is our room."

"I kinda figured," I said, taking a seat on one of the beds. George sat next to me and started playing with my hair.

"I like your hair, it's springy," he said, pulling at a loose curl then letting it go, the curl springing back into place.

"That's... random," I said, tuning to him.

"That really is Georgie," Fred said from his place on the bed across from us. George stopped playing with my hair.

"So, what do you think of the family?" George asked me.

"Well, I only know their names, not their personalities," I laughed.

"Oh you'll get to know them. Come on." George told me. Both of them grabbed my hands and led me downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Anything you need dears?" She asked.

"Mum, Dakota hasn't had breakfast yet." Fred told her as they let go of my hands.

"Boys, did you wake her up when you went to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Hogwarts?" Bill asked at the same time the twins said 'maybe'.

"Dakota dear, sit down." she told me, ushering me to a seat.

"Mrs. Weasley you don't-"

"It's not a problem, dear. Oh, and call me Molly." I smiled, feeling welcome in my new friends home.

"Hogwarts?" Bill asked again.

"Bill, guess what? Dakota lives in Hogwarts with Dumbledore, he raised her. And you'll never guess what Snape allows her to call him! Uncle Sev! So hilarious! Do you also have a name for McGonagall?" George said in a rush, sitting down next to me, becoming fascinated with my hair again.

"Calm down, Georgie," Charlie spoke up from his seat next to Bill.

"Looks like Georgie here has a crush," Bill muttered just low enough for us to hear, I felt myself blush.

"Shuddup, Bill," George mumbled, pulling his hand away from my hair and looked down. I was about to say something, but Mrs. Weasley had put a plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast in front of me.

I smiled up at her, "Thank you Mrs- Molly."

"Anytime, dear." She smiled.

"'Kota, you never answered my question," George said as I took a bite of toast.

"'Kota? And yes, I call her Aunt Minnie." I took another bite of toast. Fred, Charlie, and Bill laughed, George smiled at me.

"Is it alright if I call you that?" he asked.

"Of course, I've never had a nickname before!" Before I could stop myself, I hugged him, I quickly pulled away, though. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." I blushed again.

"S'okay, and I'm glad I get the honors of giving you your first nickname," he smiled again.

"So, Dakota, what's your last name again?" Bill asked me.

I looked up at him, "Black." I stated. Bill and Charlie's mouths dropped

Molly dropped the plate she was holding, it crashed to the floor, and broke into a bunch of tiny pieces.

"Dear, did Albus ever tell you about your parents?" she asked me.

"No ma'am," I shook my head.

"Oh, dear. Would you like to know?" She asked kindly.

I must've looked scared or something, because just then, George pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay if you don't want to." he whispered in my ear.

"No no, I wan't to know." I said, looking up at Molly.

She sat down next to Bill, and started telling me about my parents when they went to Hogwarts, they sounded so cute, I couldn't help but smile. But then things got difficult.

"When you're mum was pregnant with you, there wasn't only you you have an older twin Brother."

"What!" I shouted, "I have a twin brother? I mean, I always wanted a sibling, but, wow. That's something to take in. Do you know his name?" my voice getting softer by the sentence.

"No, dear, but there's more." Molly told me.

"More?" I whispered.

"Yes, and it get's worse, I'm so sorry that I have to be the one to tell you. You see, Your mum wasn't healthy enough to support the stress of having the two of you, she died shortly after you were born.

A year later, Harry Potter was born."

"Harry Potter? What does he have to do with me?"

"Everything," Bill and Charlie told me.

"How?" I whispered.

"You'll see," Charlie said.

"Hold on, before we move on," I said as I moved to sit in George's lap, "better." Everyone laughed.

"Are you always like this?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I am, but, judging from your room, you need help with pranks, and I know every inch of the castle." I smiled at him sweetly. "Any more questions before i have Molly re-start? no? good." I turned to Molly while everyone chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3: Wait, WHAT!

**Chapter Three: Wait, What?!**

Before Molly started, George wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I guess he's already heard this story. Huh, weird.

"As I was saying, Harry was born a year after you were. Your father was great friends with his parents," Molly paused, giving Charlie enough time to bluntly say:

"Your father's a mass murderer!"

"What?!" I screeched.

"He killed thirteen people, one being his best friend, Peter. Plus Lily and James Potter." Bill added.

"My father did WHAT?!" I screamed again. I turned my head to the twins, looking for answers.

They nodded.

"It's true, Dakota. Nine years, he's been in Azkaban. He's also Harry's godfather." Fred told me.

"No, that can't be true." I whispered, feeling the tears escape my eyes. "He can't have done that."

"But he did."

"No." I fully faced George, and buried my head in the crook of his neck, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

***George's POV***

I held her tighter to me, and carefully stood up, holding her in my arms. As I began walking towards the door, Dakota wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I'm going to talk to her. Fred come with me." I told my family as I walked out of the kitchen. I carried Dakota up the stairs and to the second floor room I shared with my twin. Fred opened the door and walked in. I followed in quickly and shut the door with my foot.

"Dakota, are you okay?" Fred asked her, from where he was sitting on my bed. She shook her head and re-buried it into my neck. I sat down on my bed and tried to get Dakota to look up at me.

"Oh, Merlin what do I do? I don't want her to cry! What if what I say only makes it worse?" I thought to myself, "I really like her, but I just met her yesterday! Bloody hell, George! Pull yourself together!"

I looked over to Fred with a 'what should I do?' look on my face. He just shrugged his shoulders. Dakota stood up and walked to the door.

"I wanna be alone for a while, I think I'm just going to wander around and soak in all this info." she said with a watery smile. With that she walked out of our bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, I've been a little stuck and pre-writing future chapters. ****Plus, i've been trying to help my friend with a Percy Jackson fic. ****Anyways, reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**

**Dementors and Hugglepuffs,**

**bigtimerush-harrypotter-mylife**


	4. Chapter 4: Freaking Out On Dumbledore

**Short filler chapter... next one'll be longer hopefully:)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Flipping Out On Dumbledore _

***Dakota's POV* **

I walked out of the twin's room and went downstairs.

"You alright, dear?" Molly asked me as I passed the kitchen.

"I'm better now, thanks. I forgot to pack a few things, do you mind if I floo back to get them?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Of course not, dear. Just don't be too long now, I think the boys mentioned something about starting a game of quidditch after lunch."

"Quidditch? I'm in!" I walked through the living room and straight to the fireplace.

***George's POV***

Fred told me not to follow her, I just couldn't help myself for wanting to be there for the short, bubbly, amazing brunette that I just met yesterday. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard the floo go off. I ran into the living room just to see the green flames die down.

I ran into the kitchen.

"Mum? Was that Dakota using the floo just now?" I asked.

"Yes, dear it was. Said she forgot some things." I rolled my eyes.

"But mum, Dumbledore made sure she had everything." I paused. "Dumbledore, that's it! She must be mad at him for not telling her sooner! I have to go after her." I heard my mum chuckle as I ran to the fireplace.

***Dakota's POV* **

"Dumbledore!" I yelled, outraged.

"Not now, Dakota, I'm busy." How the-excuse my language- bloody hell could he be so calm all the damn time?

"Not now? Not now! How dare you tell me not now after lying to me!" I faintly heard the floo going off, but I was too caught up to look over my shoulder.

"Dakota-" I cut Al off.

"No, let me finish. Nine years. You had nine years to tell me, but no, I have to find out that my mother died, my father's in Azkaban, and that I have a flipping twin brother from people I barely know!" I was yelling by the time I finished, and with a hint of a Scottish accent in my words. A tall figure then hugged me. I jumped, not knowing who it was.

I recognized that it was George after the scent of ash and explosives entered my nose. With his arms around me, I broke down crying, wrapping my arms around his waist.


End file.
